


Tea and hugs

by CatcherOfDreams



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, RPF, setlock drabble, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcherOfDreams/pseuds/CatcherOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Martin Freeman begins filming the third season of sherlock, the last thing he expects is to fall madly in love with the star of the show. </p>
<p>NOTE this is a fic I am writing for a friend as a joke. The benedict/Martin will be a focus, but to a lesser extent to the Matthew Beard/other female character</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Laura if you ever read this don't kill me. 
> 
> No warnings apply, apart from fluff, please try not to drown in the fluff.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

"Fuck." 

Martin muttered as he sleepily flails, trying to stop the incessant beeping from his alarm clock. Finally finding the off button, his hotel room is once again silent and dark. He glances at the clock, confirming what the alarm signalled; 5:30am. Wonderful. 

Martin sighs as he gets up and proceeds to pull on his clothing. He's only walking down the road a bit to his caravan where he'll get dressed properly for the day. Some days, he thought as he pulled on another jumper, this is fucking awful. 

After locking up his somewhat dodgy hotel room, he begins to walk down to the set. Martin's cold, very cold, 6am in Cardiff in the middle of winter cold. The electronic board above the shop he passed a little way back was proudly telling the world it was minus 9 degrees. He shivers a little, mainly due to the icy temperatures, but partly also to prove to the weather that yes, it is actually bloody freezing. 

He reaches the set, an outskirt of Cardiff, and he quickly moves towards the perpetual warmth of his trailer. It's starting to rain, which is no real surprise to anyone. It is winter in Cardiff, after all. 

His schedule told him that today they're filming in the historic church, which has taken about nineteen years to approve with the local council. Martin wanted to work in council, and he sniggers to himself as he steps inside, thinking how it could have been him making others lives hell if he'd chosen a different path. 

The warmth of the caravan hits him, and he sighs in relief. Martin instinctually moves towards the kettle, a fundamentally British trait, he thinks as he fills it up with icy tap water. As he waits for the kettle to boil he looks out over the lot. It's grey and dreary, and about as bloody interesting as the rest of the surroundings. There's the ever present misty rain, but Martin's just glad it isn't snow. A shift within the fog catches his eye, and squints trying to determine what's out there. 

A shape emerges, and quite surprisingly, Martin realises it's Steven. He moves around the, now that you mention it, somewhat cluttered caravan, and opens the door for the cold man.

Steven steps inside with all his usual bluster, although it has been overly exaggerated by the cold and rain. 

"Martin," he gasps, falling over his words whilst shuffling on the spot trying to get warm, "Martin we gotta get moving, we're filming on Coronet street, this weathers perfect." 

Martin stares in disbelief. Perfect!? Madness, it's madness, the lot of it. Instead he just nods and promises he'll be there and in character in 20 minutes. Steven leaves, taking some of the warmth with him with another opening of the door.

Martin sighs and pulls on the absolutely appalling wardrobe choice for John Watson. Maybe Mark has a thing for sweaters? He thinks, and then quickly dismisses the vaguely frightening thought. He pours his cup of tea, and looks out the now misted window again. Another day on set, he thinks as he sips his tea. 

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Martin finishes his tea slowly, before looking at his watch in horror to see it's quarter to seven, he's only got 5 minutes get to set. Well shit. 

He gulps down the last few mouthfuls, grabs his warmest jacket, and opens the door to the bellow freezing temperature. He closes the door and begins to jog towards Coronet street, only a few streets away, luckily. 

He grimaces against the cold and speeds up his jog to a semi-run. A few minutes of blistering coldness gives way to the relief of seeing the small quaint house, being consumed by the filming cranes and people in fluorescent jackets. 

He sighs and weaves his way through the crowd of people to get to the door. It's fucking cold and inside looks warm and enticing, so he doesn't care what Steven thinks, he's siting inside and defrosting for a while.

Once he gets inside he heads for his favourite chair, and it's quite irked when the newest addition to the cast, Matthew, is sitting in the chair. He sits to the left of Matthew, and eyes him sneakily whilst the young man texts. He's handsome, dark hair and eyes, mysterious features, much like Benedict, Martin decides. 

Matthew sighs and shifts in his chair, waiting for the day to start he guesses. Mark's walking around, instructing people to look at pages 394-401 for this mornings filming. He turns to the pages and realises why Matthew is so nervous, it's his first big scene. His first large lot of dialogue and action. 

Matthew's comes from artistic backgrounds, Martin recalls. This is his first big break, playing Sherlock Holmes' love child. Conceived whilst Sherlock was under the influence of drugs, and demands to be trained as a consulting detective, or else he will out Sherlock to the world as a drug addict. 

Matthews characters goes by the name Orpheus, and is just as charming and talented as the legend of which he took his name from. More gifted in musical talent then Sherlock, but slightly less clever, Orpheus was seen to be most definitely his fathers son. But Matthew looked nervous, his first big scene in his first big roll. Martin claps him on the shoulder. 

"You'll do fine, lad. You're made for this part."

The boy gives a small, nervous smile, lighting his face up a little. He stands up and goes to speak to another new addition to the cast. In the story the girl is Molly Hoopers friend, who owns the house they're all standing in, but becomes a bigger character later on. In reality her name is Laura, a petite little thing with long black hair and eyes much like Bens. She's a barely known actress from Australia, been in almost nothing besides theatre, from what he knows. But Mark took a shining to her, and so here she is, a semi-permanent character too. 

With the sound of a klaxon horn he's knocked out of his thoughts, and stands up to group around the director with the three other actors. Well, meant to be three other actors, but where the fuck has Ben got to. 

"Who's seen Ben?" Mark yells, and looks directly at Martin. Like Martin would know, it's not like they're sleeping together, like the whole bloody crew thinks. He shrugs an digs out his phone ready to dial the number. 

Ben just makes it in time, bursting in the door, bringing the icy cold winds in with him. He's in character already, long flowing coat and bouncy curls framing his face. He looks positively gorgeous, all rosy cheeks from the cold wind and- wait what, did he just think that... Never mind. 

He turns back to the small army of people ordering the actors around. Bored and already in position, he looks around for a distraction from Ben. Quite rudely he supposes, he listens quietly to the conversation between the two youngest members. 

"-so yeah, I've sort of moved here now", Laura says, smiling at him as she gets comfortable on the lounge for the scene to come. "It's great here, I much prefer it here than to Australia, colder, snowy, hot British men, butt-" she stops herself quickly and looks down sniggering, quite like she forgot who she was talking to for a moment. 

Matthew watches her with rapt attention, nodding along to her story and smiling happily as she laughs. 'He's in love', Martin thinks as Benedict ambles over to him. 

They glance at each other quickly, sharing a look which holds... something, before action is called. 

Throughout the scene, all Martin can notice is Matthew and Laura's interactions. Whilst this episode has them as friends, Martin is sure they'll be lovers by the time the seasons filmed. He smiles at them as cut is called and they awkwardly talk. 

They're in love, Martin thinks, and they do make a cute couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Take number 5 billion and 3, Martin thinks as the camera starts rolling. Again.

Matthew keeps stumbling over his lines when he talks to Laura, and by now I think even she's getting a bit annoyed with his unprofessional mistakes. 

The scene progresses, this time, and finishes with Laura's character, Violet de Merville, agreeing to help Orpheus. John points out in the scene that Sherlock wouldn't care if he was exposed as a drug addict, but he also theorised that Sherlock would find it an interesting challenge to teach the boy. 

Violet makes a call in the next scene, Martin recalls, to get Molly to come over and talk about the case at hand, and also to try to convince her that it would be best to train Orpheus. 

The scene ends and Mark is looking at the monitor, chatting with the people around him about what happened. 

Martin recalls that Lou rolled up about an hour ago, in a costume for Molly that rivals his for John in ugly oversized sweaters. Mark definitely has a thing for sweaters, he thinks, and once again shudders at the thought. 

Lou and Benedict went outside, the poor buggers, to do some second unit shots. He smiles at the fact that they now have enough money for a substantial second unit. 

Martins eyes dart around the cramped space, and he notices the two kids are sitting in the couple of armchairs by the fire. Laura is reading her lines, whispering the words to herself as she tries to remember the large portion of dialogue she has in the next scene. 

He gets the feeling her perfect remembrance of lines is from a lot of hard work and not so much from an excellent memory. Martin smiles, Benedict has to work hard to remember lines too. If Martin thinks about it he realises there are actually many parallels between Benedict and Laura; besides their eye colour, excellent vocabulary, memory struggles, pale skin, high cheekbones, and good looks.

Martin realises for the second time today that he has just called Benedict good looking, and decides quite quickly to stop thinking about the other mans appearance. 

He continues to stare as he turns his attention to Mathew, who is sitting watching Laura. Mathew is a quiet looking boy, fairly shy and introverted, but when he talks his face lights up and his smile is infectious. Martin instinctively likes him. 

 

He sniggers quietly when the hair and makeup people converge on the two. Years of being in film has him immune to the awkwardness associated with hair and makeup people staring and touching your face. They're still bloody annoying, he thinks as they block his view of the entertainment. 

Mathew is grimacing as they brush more curls into his dark hair, giving him a distinctly more "Sherlockish" look. 

Laura looks fairly unbothered by the makeup people powdering her face, although she does shiver slightly as one of them combs her hair. She enters a death stare competition with the lady holding the mascara brush, and the lady backs off accordingly. She doesn't like anyone doing her eye makeup apparently, but he guesses the people don't mind so much because it looks damn good anyway. 

 

Benedict and Lou stumble into the warm house, announcing themselves by the heightening sound of the storm as the door opens. 

Their hair and clothing is covered in small droplets of rain, and the hair department dash over to them attempting to salvage Benedict's carefully constructed curls. 

Lou smiles at him, cheeks pink from the storm. She reminds him of his wife, Amanda, and he smiles back, genuinely happy to see her. 

She wanders over and her quite voice is almost drowned out by the surrounding noise "so what's been happening?" 

"Well, I've been watching the newest on set entertainment show called Beard and Swift - when will they get it on." 

Lou slaps him, trying to hide her giggles as she berets him for being so crass, "they're young and have only just met, they're not going to get it on you awful person" she giggles, holding onto his arm. 

They watch as Laura tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, as she looks up smiling at Mathew. He ducks his head, cheeks turning red as he whispers something to her. 

"Although," Lou continues "they definitely would make a cute couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the name for Laura's character from the Sherlock Holmes story "The Adventure of the Illustrious Client" although the character, Violet, in this story will have little resemblance to the character in the original story, except for her stubbornness maybe :).


End file.
